


The Emotions of Moana

by jacquelee



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: A collection of one sentence stories to go along with my graphical mood theme (the entirety of which can be foundhereon tumblr – the link goes to a tag containing 17 posts), covering the whole movie, from the perspectives of Te Fiti, Te Ka, Gramma Tala, Moana and Hei Hei.





	The Emotions of Moana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Froday Flash Fiction Challenge May special, for prompt table A, emotional prompts. 
> 
> I'm posting these in chronological order of the movie. When the FFFC prompt differs from the title of the corresponding graphic in my graphical mood theme, I will put both as title, with the FFFC prompt first.

Broken / Incomplete  
  
Te Fiti knew immediately that something was wrong, that something was missing, gone, the feeling ripping through her like lightning, but instead of bringing light, bringing darkness, emptiness, nothingness – the most vital part of her was gone and so she changed, immediately and drastically, changed into darkness that chased down the thief, first on her island and then to the ocean floor where she felt out where he was and erupted in anger and rage, lava and fire in front of him, striking him from the sky, but it was for nothing, as the heart was hurled across the ocean together with the thief and lost forever, leaving her broken, lost, nothing but anger and fire, raging lonely on the new island, unable to go anywhere, unable even to think of anything but her loss. 

Thrilled / Giddy  
  
As Gramma's voice grew louder and her story became more and more intense, "…until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death!", Moana sat there with wide shining eyes, excited, happy, drinking in every word of the most interesting and exciting story she had ever heard, clapping and cheering, not at all paying attention to the other children around her screaming and fainting, being too immersed in the adventures she hoped with all her heart she herself would be able to experience one day. 

Hope / Hopeful  
  
After her thrilling rendition of the first part of the story, Tala smiled and continued in a much softer voice, speaking about her hopes for a hero, someone unafraid of the monsters of the deep, someone daring who would sail across the ocean and restore the heart of Te Fiti, someone who possibly was sitting right in front of her at this moment, listening with shining, unafraid eyes, fuelling Tala's hope that all was not lost, that one day, the ocean would choose and the chosen one would be ready to brave all dangers and save them all. 

Lonely  
  
In the midst of all her people cheering and singing, praising her and the role she had been born to play, Moana felt more lonely and sad than she had ever felt in her life, knowing that this was the final step into this responsibility she had never wanted, the final step away from the sea and the adventures she had dreamed of ever since she could remember but had been barred from cruelly, without her consent and now she was walking here and it felt like if she actually reached that platform and cheered with her people, it would mean she would never be able to make those dreams come true, she would give up everything she had ever hoped for and would live out her life as lonely as she was in this moment. 

Laughter / Amused  
  
Tala knew that the ceremony was going on but she didn't care, didn't want to see her son's final indoctrination of the child that had had such excitement in her eyes, such hope in her heart, the chosen one who would never ever be able to have the adventures she had always dreamed about, so she did what she always did and danced with the ocean instead of being with her people, and this time, there was a surprise waiting for her, as suddenly Moana appeared from between the trees, shaking off the formal clothing and laughing at her, tentatively, hopefully, making Tala respond with a big grin, elevating her heart and making her hope that all was not lost, that Moana still had a chance. 

Sympathy / Sympathetic  
  
Having spent all these years with Moana, Tala knew that she had been right, that despite her son's efforts to break the child's spirit, all was not lost, Moana had not given up hope to one day make her dreams come true and therefore Tala still had hope too that she would fulfil her role as chosen one and sail across the ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti, which required right now someone to understand Moana, someone to help her circumvent her father's ruling, someone who knew where the boats where and how to sneak onto one. 

Cold / Resigned  
  
After her father had stopped her from going to the boats Gramma had shown her and had taken her to the mountaintop, outlining her responsibilities, her heritage, her destiny, Moana realized that she had to make this decision with cold logic, not with her heart and with one last look towards Gramma dancing by the ocean she took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform, starting her new life as leader of her people, burying her hopes and dreams deep inside herself. 

Optimistic  
  
No matter how much her father yelled at her, no matter how much her mother tried to reason with her and get her to stop hoping, to stop wanting more, Moana would always feel most hopeful, alive and free here on a boat, her hair flowing in the wind, the ocean calling to her, asking her how far she would go, filling her with such happiness and hope, making her think that she could truly go anywhere she wanted, that she could actually find out what was beyond that line where the sky and the sea met, that she could sail across the reef and be free. 

Energetic  
  
Feeling like she had left all her doubts and fears together with that stone on the mountaintop, Moana was full of energy as she rushed towards the place that was calling her, the place where she longed to be, all anxiousness cast away, ready to test her limits to truly find out how far she would go. 

Anticipation / Free  
  
Finally on a boat in the water, Moana felt more free and more excited for the future than ever before, knowing that this moment was what she had been waiting for her whole life, her dreams and hopes finally becoming reality, finally taking the step into the life she had always wanted to live, giddy and bursting with anticipation towards this new and exciting life. 

Exhaustion / Exhausted  
  
Coughing and wheezing, Moana crawled up the beach with the last bit of strength she still had, pain and disappointment searing through her like knives, reminding her of how horrifically wrong her first attempt at seeking freedom had gone, how easily she could have died, could have been responsible for Pua's death, how close she had come to losing it all, just like her father had feared, proving him right, shattering her dreams and hopes together with the boat that now lay in pieces all around her. 

Mischievous  
  
When she saw the wreckage on the beach and Moana sitting there, nursing her foot, Tala knew immediately what had happened and calculated the best approach towards talking to Moana about all the things she needed to know about, now that the island was dying, now that she, Tala, was feeling her own death coming too and she decided that seeming uninterested and letting Moana make the first step was the best idea, especially since it was a little mischievous, and if there was one thing Tala loved to be it was mischievous. 

Hyper / Ecstatic  
  
Moana took the entire distance between the boats and the cave entrance in a run, screaming at the top of her voice "we were explorers, we were explorers", again and again, her heart overflowing with what she had just learned, her head still confused but extremely excited seeing all the new possibilities – it was as if a world had been opened to her that made her dreams come into her grasp again more real and tangible than she had ever thought possible, right after she had thought they had been crushed for good. 

Sad   
  
As much as the last few hours had been wild ride of emotional ups and downs for Moana, first her father crushing her hopes of going out on the ocean to get more fish, then her defying his will and sailing out anyways, being washed up on the shore, the boat destroyed, giving up on her hopes only to instantly get them back through Gramma's tale of their ancestors, but then having that hope crushed by her father again, him threatening to burn the boats but never being able to carry out the threat because the horn sounded, meaning someone was dying and with Gramma's walking stick on the ground, Moana knew she was right to fear the worst, which now actually had come to pass, here, kneeling next to Gramma, feeling her being so weak, the only thing Moana could feel anymore was sadness, consuming her, choking her, blackening out everything else. 

Tears / Contemplative  
  
Moana felt the tears run freely down her cheeks when she shared what she knew to be the last moment with Gramma, the last time she felt her gentle hands on her head, sharing a breath, sharing so much more, and this time, Moana knew that Gramma was giving her this final gift of strength, of resolve, knowing what she would have to do, knowing that her path was clear, that she had no time to mourn beyond this moment, beyond this final goodbye, so she tried to slow it down, tried to put everything she felt in this moment, everything she still wanted to share with Gramma, everything she never got to say, all of it was in these few seconds that felt like an eternity for just her and the most important person in her life. 

Overwhelmed  
  
Water – everywhere, to the left water, to the right water, in front water, in the back water, so so so much water, nothing, nothing else, absolutely nothing else – TOO MUCH WATER – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Relief / Relieved  
  
Moana woke up with a start and realized immediately that she was lying on sand, or more accurately, in sand, which was everywhere as she found out when she sat up and shook it out of her hair, spit it out of her mouth – apparently her boat had crashed into the beach, which was a realization that make her gasp and fear the worst, but one quick look into her necklace proved that at least the heart was still safe, which meant that however bad things looked right now, she still had a chance to fulfil her mission, to save everyone. 

Pleased  
  
Maui giving her the oar to steer them towards Te Fiti herself was something Moana truly appreciated, as it meant that she was really becoming a wayfinder and as much as she had never had a doubt that she could deliver Maui across the ocean and restore the heart of Te Fiti, having this recognition made her feel quite proud of herself and very pleased with how far she had come. 

Defeated / Crushed  
  
Everything was over, there was nothing left to do, nothing left to say and all because she had believed that she could do this, that she would be able to trick a lava monster and save the world – and now Maui had left and she had given the heart back to the ocean, truly believing that he was right, that she wasn't the right chosen one, that she couldn't be. 

Love / Loved  
  
Not even caring if Gramma was really here or not, Moana had thrown herself into those welcoming arms that she knew so well and missed so much – arms that even in this dire moment where everything she ever wanted seemed to be lost and she was utterly devastated could bring back life into her, could show her how much she still had love in her life, and as long as she had love, this could not be the end. 

Thankful  
  
The revelation that the call was in herself and not out there at all was everything Moana had needed right now, everything to realize that finally, finally she truly knew who she was, what she wanted and she was immensely thankful to Gramma for helping her in this dark moment, for being there for her even beyond death. 

Tired  
  
Having sailed the entire night, Moana blinked sleepily at the sight of the rising sun, tired but more hopeful and determined than ever, knowing that this time, she truly knew what she was doing and how she was doing it and therefore this time she would not fail – this time she had sailed across the ocean to Te Fiti by herself and she would circumvent Te Ka, return the heart and save everyone. 

Surprised  
  
Stopping the small being should have been easy this time too, as easy as it had been the last time when it had come with the thief to pester her again, but this time the small being seemed much more determined to make it through her barrier islands, so Te Ka guarded the gap diligently, squinting in the smoke, only to realize too late that the small being had tricked her and was now sailing in the opposite direction towards another gap in the barrier, causing her to gasp in surprise and then howl in anger.

Shock / Shocked  
  
With one last look back at Maui and Te Ka, Moana climbed up the cliffs leading to Te Fiti, determined to get to the spiral, determined to do what she crossed the horizon to do, to save the world, only to be completely taken aback by the simple reality that Te Fiti was not there, that there was no way to return the heart without her, and that she had failed. 

Calm  
  
Walking here on the ocean floor with the water rising to both sides of her, the heart clutched in her hand, Te Ka charging at her, fire and lava, screaming rage and anger, seemingly a monster a hundred times bigger than herself, Moana felt calmer than ever before in her life, knowing with all her heart that this was the right thing to do. 

Anger / Angry  
  
The small being had called the ocean itself to retreat after having taunted her with holding up her heart, but Te Ka didn't care why, she only cared that the being was standing right there in front of her now and she could finally let her anger out, smash it, destroy it once and for all and be done with this nuisance that was still holding her heart. 

Confused  
  
The small being was still standing there, making sounds that were soft, gentle, that woke up things in Te Ka that she thought did not exist anymore, things that did not have anything to do with anger but with creation, love and gentleness, things that were linked to the heart in the being's hand, the heart that it seemed to want to give back to her instead of withholding it, the heart that she needed to be who she had been before, something she thought she didn't remember but that now came back and dissipated her anger and rage, leaving her more confused than she had ever been before. 

Remorse / Depressed  
  
Now that she had opened the channel into her own being, everything flooded back and the only thing she could think of was what she had done in her rage, how many people she had hurt, how much she had destroyed and her fiery rage cooled down to ashes, leaving her frozen, incapable of moving or even thinking at all.

Bliss / Comfortable  
  
After a thousand years of pain and anger, a thousand years of darkness, Te Fiti finally lay down again and with one last sigh closed her eyes to fall into a blissful, long awaited sleep. 

Safe (substituted for FFFC prompt Humiliation)  
  
Sailing with her people towards new islands, being explorers, feeling the wind and the ocean, it was everything Moana had ever dreamt of, everything she had thought she would never be able to have and the special manta ray swimming by their boats every now and then made her heart go out to Gramma, made her sure that she would always be safe and loved.


End file.
